Change in every way
by I will be Dauntless
Summary: Lisa is starting over but not out of choice out of obligation and trust. Moving to a city with a new house and a new school can be hard. But what even harder is leaving behind all your friends and everything you have ever known. Packing up her life in twenty or so boxes was not so hard. Hard was saying goodbye to Kevin and Lena. Now I'm moving to a place I'v never but is now home.
1. Message

I know it's not a twilight but I had to pick something so I went with Twilight story because I LOVE Twilight. SO if you're interested in reading this story let me know by PM (private message) or review.

This story will be about how Lisa manages with moving to a new city and new school. I will be updating the story at least once a week most likely more and the chapters will be at the 1000 words range. Anyone who reviews will receive a message back because I would love your feedback and especially if you PM me that's great to. Hope I hear from someone soon! :D :D :D

Sincerely,

I will be Dauntless


	2. Chapter 1

_**Change in every way**_

Moving to a new town with a new house and a new school can be hard. But what even harder is leaving behind all your friends and everything you have ever known. For me packing my whole life in twenty or so boxes was not so hard, the hard part was saying goodbye to Kevin and Lena. Lena and I had been friends since she stole my chocolate chip cookie in kindergarten. We had met Kevin in the third grade when he had just moved from Mississippi because his dad go a new job in Michigan. He was a little boys with curly brown hair and bright green eyes that had a look of uncertainty and were apprehensive of the other kids. Lena and I had been playing on the swings when Kevin had come over and asked us if we wanted a push. After that day I guess you could say the rest is history. we had been the three musketeers. Forever friends.

My mom had been offered a great job at a large hospital in Chicago. After my dad had died of cancer a few years ago, and my mom had to go back to school to finish off her schooling to become a nurse. Money was never a thing that my mom and I had had to worry about before because my dad had a great job at a large law firm downtown. He was in line to become the CEO of the company when we had found out about the heart cancer. Unfortunately it had been too late and he only had about six months left until he would become so sick he would have to be in constant care.

My parents had decided to do the best we could with the situation we had. so they decided to pull me out of school in grade 8 to travel and just spend as much time with my dad as I could.

my mom had been working part time at the local hospital and had put in applications for jobs at other hospitals but there were never any spots available that she could work during the day full time. When she finally heard back from one of her friends that she had originally gone to school with that she had a job opening for the perfect job for her in Chicago my mom decided we were going to move. After the biggest argument we had ever had full of screaming, yelling and crying it was decided that we would be moving after all.

So now here I am looking at the room with the purple wall that i had had since I was 12 and the white tree that my dad and I had painted on with stencil as an accent point. Picking up my last box of nick knack I closed my door to my childhood house and made my way down the winding wooden staircase for the last time.

"Honey don't look so sad we will be coming back its not like you're never going to see this place again. Besides think of this as a new adventure. you never know this could be the best thing that has happened to us in a long time. We're going to start fresh with a new house and neighborhood and I'm going to get a great job where i will be earning twice as much as I am now. So let's turn that frown upside down and get this last box of stuff in the U-hall so you can say bye to your friends."My mom said grabbing the box from me with a sad but understanding smile; wall she jerked her head to my overly emotional gal pal.

"I can't ...believe you're moving away!" Lena says with sniffles wall she's clutching so tightly to Kevin hand that it's white.

"Ya Lisa, We are going to miss you so much. It's not going to be the same without you anymore; no more three musketeers. You're going to have to final make a Skype account and in the summer you have to come here or were going to come and see you." Kevin says trying to lighten the mood.

Thinking about all the things that I'm going to miss doing with them is really hard. No more ice cream after school or sleep over with romance movie marathons. Starting grade eleven is more than half way through your high school career, and going to be hard to make friends because all the groups have been made in grade nine and finalized in grade ten. My mom honking the horn and telling me that I have three minutes pulls me out of my own pity party.

I shift my eyes to them and almost start crying from the fact I'm not going to see them in at least 4 months. "I gunna miss you tow so much." I say with a quivery voice and a hick up at the end.

" OH! Lesey. I love you girl, have a safe trip there and call me when your steeled okay?." Lena Cries, as she almost crushing me with how strong her bear hug is.

"Bye guys!" was the last thing I yell out the window before my mom drives of with the U-hall hitched to the back of the car.

"Honey, it's time to get up were here. Let's get in there and start unpacking, okay? Also don't forget to text your friends that you got here safe or you can call them. I got you a new phone it's in my bad in the back seat underneath the purple basket." My mom murmurs softly to my still half asleep self.

After letting it processes a little I realize what she said and bolt out of my seat. Opening the back door a little fast I make quick work of finding my new cell phone in my mom coach purse.

It's raped in purple raping with a little silver bow because purple is my favorite colour. After ripping the paper of and stuffing it in my pocket I see that it's a brand new Android touch screen and there is also a purple case with a fireworks design taped to the bottom of the box.

I'm so excited I let out a little shriek and run up the steps to see our new house.

**Hey! So... this is an Original story I hope you like it. If you have any feed back PM me and let me know, also Don't forget to Review it will make me write faster!**

**Thanks.**


End file.
